


Professor's Got a Big Butt

by Lush_xo



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Body Shaming, Charles Is Self-Conscious, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Sexual Content, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_xo/pseuds/Lush_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven makes fun of Charles. Erik makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor's Got a Big Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick thing I wrote. I'm sure it's full of many mistakes, so I apologize in advance. I hope you like!

"Charles has anyone told you that your ass is huge?" 

Charles immediately straightened from his crouch in front of the fireplace and spun around, indignant with blushing cheeks. "Raven! That is highly unnecessary. And my ass is not huge thank you very much. It's…normal sized." He lifted his chin and folded his arms. Raven only cackled and busied herself with her bowl of popcorn. 

"Whatever you say. Maybe you should run a couple more laps with Hank."  
Charles huffed and grabbed up a book from the coffee table. "I'll be in my room." He strode out, not sparing a glance at anyone else. 

"You better go console your lover Erik. Tell him I was only kidding."

Erik rolled his eyes. "You owe me for always having to do damage control for you." Raven waved her hand dismissively and refocused on the latest episode of Gilligan's Island. 

Erik found Charles in their room as expected, standing in front of a full length mirror, twisted around, trying glance back at his rear end. "It isn't that big is it?" He frowned and attempted to pull his cardigan down further past his waist. 

Erik leaned in the doorway watching his husband with an amused grin.  
"No Charles she was only joking. It isn't huge, just… a little..round. Besides, academia isn't famous for the strapping physiques of its scholastic greats."

"Well we can't all be built like Greek gods, can we?" he snapped. "You're not helping." Charles sighed in defeat and frowned at his reflection.

Erik moved from the doorway to stand behind the flustered telepath, wrapping strong arms around his waist. Grey eyes met blue in the mirror and Charles managed a sad smile. "If it is any consolation I think it is perfect . You know that." 

"As much as I appreciate that, love, you are incredibly biased." He turned his head to nose at Erik's cheek and nip at his jawline. 

"Nonsense. It is absolute fact that your posterior is of the utmost quality." A laugh bubbled up from Charles before he turned in Erik's arms with an attempt at a serious face. "I'm afraid I need proof Mr. Lehnsherr. I need facts and figures."

"Ah, empirical evidence." Erik nodded solemnly as he began to slide open Charles' belt. "I suppose I must conduct my research here and now. For science!" The slacks fell to the floor and Erik shuffled Charles over to the bed so that he was bent over with hands on the wrought iron footboard . He also used his ability to position the mirror beside them so Charles could oversee Erik's "research". Erik kneeled on the floor behind Charles, pulling down his briefs, and taking time to appreciate the expanse of soft, pale skin just waiting to be touched. "First thing's first, Subject A's size and shape appear to be ideal for grabbing." Erik spread his fingers and gripped Charles' cheeks, gently at first. Squeezing and letting go repeatedly, sliding his thumbs over the goosebumps that appeared. "Fits my hands perfectly." 

"Subject A?" 

"A for ass, Charles."

Charles bit his lip and nodded, nearly failing to hide his smile.. "Oh, of course. Should I be taking notes?"

"No, just watch and enjoy the scientific method, Liebling." Next Erik jiggled the round globes of Charles's ass and gave a light smack on each cheek. "It has a most hypnotic bounce to it. Especially when I'm fucking you and my hips are slamming up against-"  
"Erik!"

"Right, sorry. Science." Erik cleared his throat and straightened. A loud smack resounded in the room, catching Charles off guard and causing him to gasp and drop his head forward. "Subject A shades a most beautiful pink when slapped. Are you seeing this, Charles?" Another slap and the skin flushed deeper. He placed light kisses on the reddened flesh and Charles hissed, turning his head to glance at his reflection and groans. 

"Yes. Thats….good." He readjusted his grip on the iron bars and wiggled for more contact.

"More than good, Schatz," Erik can't help but slide a hand down to palm at his cock, now straining against his slacks. "Test number 4: The taste test." Their eyes met in the mirror again and Charles stifled a moan as he watched Erik lick a stripe up the crease of his ass, from balls to spine.. He licked twice more, only stopping mid-lap when a knock came loudly at the door.

"Guys? Raven said it's your turn to make dinner tonight…"

Erik groaned and rested his head on Charles' hip, glaring at the door.

"Alright Hank, we'll be right down!" Charles twisted around to glance at Erik still on his knees. "Unfortunately, it looks like this will have to wait until after dinner." Erik absolutely does not pout.

~

Back downstairs, Charles and Erik orbit around each other in the kitchen, their dinner routine second nature by this point. When no one is looking Erik gives Charles ass a smack and definitely notices when Charles' hips swing a little more than usual.


End file.
